hungergamesthroughtheagesfandomcom-20200213-history
75th Hunger Games
75th Annual Hunger Games May the odds be ever in your favor! Tributes *Gloss - District 1 *Cashmere - District 1 *Brutus - District 2 *Enobaria - District 2 (Victor) *Beetee - District 3 (Victor) *Wiress - District 3 *Finnick Odair - District 4 (Victor) *Mags - District 4 *Unnamed Male - District 5 *Unnamed Female - District 5 *Male Morphling - District 6 *Female Morphling - District 6 *Blight - District 7 *Johanna Mason - District 7 (Victor) *Woof - District 8 *Cecelia - District 8 *Chaff - District 11 *Seeder - District 11 *Peeta Mellark - District 12 (Victor) *Katniss Everdeen - District 12 (Victor) |} Arena In the middle of the arena was a large saltwater lake. On a small island with twelve stokes coming off was the Cornucopia. Two tributes were balanced on their plates between a stoke and another tribute. The stokes connected the Cornucopia island to the beach. After the beach there was a thick jungle. The jungle was split into twelve parts. Each part represented the times of a clock. Each hour a new danger would be released into that section of the jungle and so on. This arena was fairly small and the forcefield had various chinks in it. Traps & Muttations =Traps= *In one section of the arena a huge lightning storm struck that part of the jungle. *In another section a rainstorm of blood poured down on the jungle. The blood was thick, hot, and heavy. *In one section, acidic fog spread through the section. It caused tributes to blister within seconds of exposure. *In another section, a huge tidal wave swept the land. It started at the forcefield and went to the pool in the middle of the arena =Muttations= *Jabberjays *Beast Muttation *Orange Monkey Muttations *Insect Muttations Alliances *The Careers for this year only included Districts 1 and 2. This meant that it was only Gloss, Cashmere, Brutus, and Enobaria. *Katniss and Peeta had an alliance from the start. *Haymitch organized a secret alliance with Beetee, Wiress, Finnick, Mags, the District 5 tributes, the Male Morphling, the Female Morphling, Johanna, Blight, Cecelia, Woof, Seeder, Chaff, Katniss, and Peeta. Their goal was to protect Peeta and Katniss til they were all broken out of the Arena. Victor There were multiple victors of these Games because the forcefield was destroyed by Katniss Everdeen and many tributes were rescued by District 13 and some were kidnapped by the Capitol. Enobaria District 2 Beetee District 3 Finnick Odair District 4 Johanna Mason District 7 Peeta Mellark District 12 Katniss Everdeen District 12 The Games Katniss was the first at the Cornucopia. She arrived and grabbed a bow and arrow. The male from District 5 arrived and tried to kill her but Finnick threw a trident into him. Katniss noticed the golden bracelet that Haymitch had given him and decided to trust him. Katniss then shot at Enobaria but she ducked it, shot Gloss in the calf, and tried to shoot at Brutus but he deflected it. Finnick swam to save Peeta and Katniss helped Mags. Together they headed to the jungle. They began their journey and Peeta walked into the forcefield and died. But Finnick restored him with CPR. They kept walking but they stopped and set up camp. Finnick and Mags made mats and a shelter out of leaves. Peeta roasted some nuts by bouncing them off of the forcefield and Katniss went hunting. She caught a strange animal and they fried it on the forcefield and ate it with the nuts and berries. Then a metal tube came down in a silver parachute. They had no idea what it was for but Katniss found out that it was called a spile and it made sap come out from tree's. They used it to bring water out of the tree's. When it was Katniss' turn to keep watch she heard a lightning storm, then a rain storm an hour later. When the rain storm was near her, she heard the cannon. As it turned out that Johanna, Blight, Wiress, and Beetee were in the blood rain and Blight ran into the forcefield and died. Then Katniss saw fog rolling towards her another hour later. She began to blister and woke the others to start running. They started to twitch and Finnick couldn't carry Peeta and Mags so Mags ran into the fog and died. They made it out of the fog and eventually orange monkeys came and started to attack them. A monkey was going to but Peeta but the female morphling from District 6 jumped out and risked her life for him, jumping in front of the monkey and being bitten by the monkey and dying. They ran to the beach and started to bathe in the salt water to heal their blisters from the acid fog. Eventually they saw Johanna, Wiress, and Beetee on the beach and they headed over to them. Beetee was unstable and Wiress kept saying tick tock. Katniss eventually figured out that the arena was a clock and Peeta, Johanna, Katniss, Beetee, and Finnick began making a map on a leaf. They noticed that the Cornucopia was facing the 12 number on the clock. Katniss turned to Wiress and saw that Gloss had slit Wiress' throat. Katniss shot him in his temple and Johanna buried an axe in Cashmere's chest. The circle began to spin and Brutus and Enobaria escaped while the rest waited for it to end. Now the only tributes left were Brutus, Enobaria, Beetee, Finnick, Johanna, Katniss, and Peeta. Beetee then came up with an idea. He would wrap his wire around the tree that lightning always struck. Katniss and Johanna would bring it to the lake and it would electrocute any living organism in the lake, either eliminating a major food source for them or if Brutus and Enobaria were in it, killing them. But when Katniss and Johanna were bringing the wire, Enobaria and Brutus snapped it and Johanna chucked it at Katniss' head. Johanna then dug out Katniss' tracker in her arm and told her to stay down. When the wire snapped, Peeta ran down towards them and encountered Brutus with Chaff. Brutus killed Chaff and then Peeta killed Brutus. Enobaria returned to Finnick and Beetee and injured Beetee's legs and Finnick chased her away. Katniss found Beetee and then she shot an arrow into a chink in the forcefield's armor. This made the forcefield blow up and Plutarch Heavensbee, the Head Gamemaker, rescued Katniss, Finnick, and Beetee and the Capitol captured Enobaria, Peeta, and Johanna. Category:75th Hunger Games Category:District 2 Category:District 3 Category:District 4 Category:District 7 Category:District 12